1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for storing optical discs, and more particularly relates to a holder that can hold firmly at least an optical disc by the rim of the disc and can be hung on a rod settled in the drawer, storing cabinet or supporting frame.
2. Related Art
Optical discs, such as compact discs, versatile compact discs and CD-ROMs, are now a kind of widely used information storage media in our daily life. As the optical discs are used, means for storing optical discs and preventing them from being spoiled or damaged are also required and developed. Common storage means for optical discs include portable cartridges each for holding one or two discs, and storage towers or cabinets, which includes a plurality of carriers for holding and arranging several optical discs.
Currently, an optical disc is generally a round plane disc with a diameter of about 120 mm and having a central through hole. Outside the center hole, there is a circular disused portion with a width of about 15 mm. Outside the center disused portion, there is the circular data portion. Finally, at the periphery of the disc, there is a circular outer disused portion having a width of about 1 mm. To prevent the disc from being spoiled or damaged, an optical disc can be generally stored in a disc cartridge, as shown in FIG. 1. Some grasping fingers are formed in the center portion of the disc cartridge for holding the disc at the center hole and free the disc from contacting its data and reflective surfaces to the surfaces of the cartridge. The grasping fingers have to be elastic and strong enough for fixing the disc in position by the center hole. The center hole is an ideal portion for holding the disc since the adjacent disused portion has no data formed thereon. The cartridges are commonly made of plastics by an injection molding process, and utilize the elastic characteristics of the plastics for the grasping force.
The aforesaid conventional disc cartridge is composed of three components, i.e., a base, a cover, and a grasping member. The more components cost more material, and require assembly time and cost after molding. So, they will increase the cost of production. Also, when using, the user has to push the disc into or pull it out from the grasping fingers of the cartridge with a certain force against the grasping force of the fingers. Therefore, unsuitable force may be applied to the disc and cause a bending or even damage to the disc.
Some similar kinds of disc cartridge are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,615; 5,845,771; 5,924,564 and 5,938,020.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,615, a disk storage case also comprises a cover, a planar surface with a receptacle. and retention means. The retention means include a fixed lip and a pivotable lip operated by a button. Instead of conventional retention means at the center hole, the retention means work at the rim of the disc. But the components increase and still cause complicated assembly and higher cost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,564, the disk storage device applicable to a disc cartridge includes a bottom shell, an upper shell and a disc holder plate. A further spring element is fastened to the disc holder plate for imparting a pressure to the stored disc and causing the center hole of the stored disc to be firmly retained in engagement with a retainer flange adapted to engage the center hole of the stored disc. The components are still more complicated and costly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holder that can hold at least an optical disc by the rim of the disc. The holder is of a plate shape having a clip portion for holding the disc, and a hook to be hung for storage.
An optical disc holder according to the present invention includes a carrier plate having a longitudinal measurement larger than the diameter of the stored disc, and a latitudinal measurement smaller than the diameter thereof. At least a carrying portion and a resilient portion are formed on opposite positions along the longitudinal direction on one side of the carrier plate for holding the rim of the disc by the resilient force of the resilient portion. At a longitudinal end of the carrier plate, the unitary hook is formed for hanging the optical disc holder to a rod, a rope or other suitable elements.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However. it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.